It'll Always Be You
by lotrlover8811
Summary: It's been a few months since Kiki and Mitsuhide returned from the incident in Wilant as newfound lovers. Now it seems they are ready to take the next step in their relationship.


Mitsuhide stood on the balcony outside his room, and gazed across the castle's courtyards in the night. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air, taking in the near silence, the silence that was interrupted slightly by the sound of a turning page.

"How's your book?" he asked the girl sitting in the chair behind him.

"Decent," Kiki said in response. "It's getting more interesting." She glanced up at his back. "How are the stars?"

"It's a bit cloudy tonight," he said, gazing towards the sky. "But I like seeing the castle grounds from here. Everything looks so serene."

Kiki folded her book closed and placed it on the arm of the chair before standing up and walking over to the balcony railing beside him.

"You're right," she said, closing her eyes and breathing in slowly. "It's very peaceful."

She moved to place her hand on top of his where it gripped the rail, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two had been officially romantically involved for a few months, ever since returning from the incident in Wilant, but they still always relished in moments they could spend alone.

"Are you tired?" Mitsuhide asked her, still gazing out into the darkness.

"No," she said, and lifted up her head to look at him. "But there is something that I want…"

She let her words fall away without completely finishing her sentence and turned to walk inside the room. Mitsuhide watched her go and followed, closing the balcony door behind him as he entered the room. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that she had undone the tie in her hair, letting the golden strands fall along her shoulders. He blinked at her as she slowly approached him.

She reached up and gripped the front of his jacket, pulling his face down until his lips hovered over hers. She watched carefully as his cheeks blushed slightly and her lips curled into a smile just before she pressed them against his. His hand came up to softly brush the hair from her cheek, letting it rest against her skin as he returned the kiss.

Kiki took a slow step backwards, then another, hands still gripping his jacket, pulling him gently with her without breaking the kiss. She felt the edge of the bed behind her calves and began to slide the edges of his jacket down over his broad shoulders. He acquiesced to the motion and once his arms were free, moved to place both hands on the sides of Kiki's face. He pulled his lips away gently and looked down at her. She brought her hands up to rest on his outstretched arms and gave him a devious smile. Mitsuhide flushed again self-consciously as he gazed into the eyes of the girl he loved. Her eyes never wavered, showed no hesitation.

"You're sure?" He asked.

Since the two had confessed their feelings for each other, they were no strangers to passionate encounters in dark hallways and behind closed doors. But they had yet to discuss the step that Kiki evidently wished to pursue tonight.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him towards her again slowly, as she lowered herself backwards against the mattress. His hands moved from her face to the bed to support himself as he hovered over her. She brought her mouth up to meet his again and kissed him with an increased passion, her hands working methodically on the buttons of his shirt.

Mitsuhide took the opportunity to place a hand behind her back and lift her body up to fully lie on the bed. Kiki gasped at the sudden movement, breaking their kiss, and Mitsuhide grinned down at her. He pulled his unbuttoned shirt off and tossed it aside, then slowly curled up the bottom of Kiki's. He brushed his fingers lithely against her skin as it became exposed, and she pulled the shirt over her head. She undid her undergarment and pulled it away as well, leaving her chest bare.

Mitsuhide gazed down at her and swallowed nervously, his hand still tracing circles on the skin of her waist. She took his hand in her own and placed it around her breast. His thumb brushed against her nipple and she arched her back slightly in response as the nub began to harden. She moved his hand in a massaging manner until he understood what she wanted, taking her hand away as he continued the motion.

He leaned down to kiss her again and adjusted his knees to rest on either side of her body. Their lips wrestled with increasing ferocity as Kiki moved her hands to begin unlacing his belt. Mitsuhide held her smooth waist with one hand while the other still massaged her breast. She broke away from their kisses to tilt her head towards his waist. He sat up slightly, removing his hands from her body, and finished what she had started, leaving only his undergarment.

Kiki gave him a characteristic displeased look and he chuckled in amusement, leaning back down and kissing her stomach. His hands played at the edges of her own remaining piece of clothing and he heard her breath catch almost inaudibly. His lips traced kisses up between her breasts and back up to her mouth as he pulled the pants away from her. She lay beneath him, completely naked now. He sat up again to take in her full image and she smiled up at him mock-seductively, arms curled above her head.

"Well?" She asked sarcastically, a playful edge in her voice.

Mitsuhide knew she was trying to fluster him, and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to admit she was succeeding. However, his slack-jawed stare was not doing anything to help his case. He swallowed again and tried to collect his thoughts but she only laughed at him gently. Her smile put him at ease and he met her eyes.

"Of course you're as beautiful as always," he said. Kiki felt her face warm slightly and her chest rose as she took a quiet breath. She sat up slightly and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him close again, his face inches from hers.

"Your turn," she said, giving him a mischievous smile and moving her hands down to his waistline. He followed her motions and pulled off the remaining article of clothing.

She looked him over and watched his face turn to a self-conscious expression before smiling up at him. She pulled his face to hers again and drew him into a long, slow kiss as she lay back down beneath him. His hands moved along her torso and over her legs in an exploratory manner. His length stiffened and rubbed against her leg and she felt herself become wet with longing. His hands moved between massaging her breasts and playing briefly between her legs, making her ache with desire.

She broke away from his mouth and panted breathily, her back arching and her hips moving against him. He moved his lips down to kiss the side of her neck and she breathed out, her hands gripping his shoulders and moving up into his hair.

He moved his hips rhythmically, pressing against her. As the motion became faster he began panting as well and brought his face up to meet hers. She closed her eyes and let out a small moan, sweat gleaming on her forehead. He kissed her chest and collarbones, and held his hand against her neck while the other fell down between her thighs. She opened her legs wider and bit her lower lip as she felt his fingers moving around her. Her breath hitched as he massaged her opening and she moved her hips against him, her left hand curling into his hair while the other gripped the edge of the blanket beside her.

Mitsuhide removed his hand from her area and placed it around his length, maneuvering himself to enter her. He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes. She gave him a small nod and he leaned in to kiss her gently before slowly pushing himself inside her.

Their mouths parted as they both breathed out. Kiki brought her hands up to grip his back as if for support, as a small yelp escaped her lips. Mitsuhide looked at her face and brushed the hair at the side of her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kiki breathed in and out slowly and nodded, meeting his eyes.

He began moving his hips again as the pleasure raced through them both. His hands were planted firmly on either side of her, supporting himself as he thrusted into her with increasing force. She opened her legs wider, welcoming him into her and held him against her, mind dizzy with pleasure.

Both of their breathing was jagged and they shared in synchronized moans as their bodies moved. It wasn't long before Kiki reached her peak and she arched her back and cried out softly. Mitsuhide moved his hands along her body and pushed into her harder, nearly at his own limit. As her climax ended, Kiki felt her body relax and her breathing begin to steady but she kept her legs wide and continued the motion of her hips. She felt him release inside her and was stirred with another wave of pleasure. His motions slowed and he breathed heavily above her, looking down into her face. She smiled again and kissed him, taking his breath away once more.

He slowly brought himself out of her and collapsed onto his back beside her, trying to steady his breathing. They lay beside one another, staring at the ceiling, their bodies coated in sweat.

Mitsuhide turned his head to look at his partner. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling but she tilted her gaze and gave him a small smile. She turned towards him and curled her arms and body against his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. He pulled his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes.

"That was nice," Kiki said quietly.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide breathed out in a laugh.

They both closed their eyes, too tired to say anything more, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

Mitsuhide awoke to find Kiki facing him, her eyes still closed and her breathing quiet. Her hands were wrapped around his arm as she slept. Traces of sunlight fell in through the window and set the loose strands of her hair aglow. Mitsuhide reached across to gently brush at the pieces that rested on her face. She stirred beside him and opened her eyes to meet his.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I see," she said. "So you just wanted to keep watching me sleep."

Mitsuhide's face began to turn red and he blinked at her.

"What…n-no, of course not…"

She laughed at her ability to always fluster him.

"Just kidding," she said, and moved her face up to kiss him.

The kiss was long and soft and neither wanted to break it, but they both knew that their morning duties would soon start. Kiki pulled away first and got up from the bed to gather her clothes. Mitsuhide followed her lead and pulled on his pants.

"I should return to my room to bathe," Kiki said after pulling her clothes on and opened the door leading towards the common area.

"Ahh…wait," Mitsuhide said, dashing towards her too late as the door slide open at her pull.

"Well, well," a voice from their shared quarters rang out. "Looks like someone had a productive evening, hmm?"

Obi stood leaning against the staircase, his arms folded across his chest, dressed and waiting for his comrades to begin their duties. Kiki and Mitsuhide had gotten used to his absence in the castle, but he and Shirayuki had returned from Lyrias a few weeks prior.

"Well, now I certainly see why Miss Kiki is so fond of you, Mitsuhide," Obi said, in reference to his colleague's current lack of clothing that emphasized his muscular build. Obi grinned at the two in the doorway with a devilish smile. Mitsuhide felt as though his face would melt away, his mouth hanging open in a mix of anger and embarrassment. The three stared at one another, Obi smiling, Mitsuhide spluttering inarticulately. Kiki looked at Obi for all of five seconds before abruptly closing the door without saying a word. She turned towards Mitsuhide who had a hand plastered over his face. A smile began to form on her lips and she let out a small laugh.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just stay in here for the rest of the day," she said smoothly.

Mitsuhide looked across at her and couldn't help but laugh a bit too. Of course they should have known that nothing could remain a secret in such a close knit group of friends. They should have expected to have to face the rest of their comrades sooner or later. But it would only be another task that they conquered together. They were partners after all. How hard could it be?


End file.
